(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a Schottky barrier diode and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a Schottky barrier diode and a method for manufacturing the same capable of reducing on-resistance.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a semiconductor light-emitting device includes a semiconductor device capable of generating various colors of light due to recombination of electrons and holes at a junction portion of n-type of and p-type of semiconductors when it is applied with a current. The semiconductor light-emitting device has several merits over a filament-based light-emitting device, such as longer life, lower power, excellent initial driving characteristics, and higher vibration resistance, and therefore, demand for the semiconductor light-emitting device has continuously increased.
Further, with the recent development of information communication technologies around the world, communication technologies for super-high speed, large-capacity signal transmission has become increasingly important. In particular, wireless communication technologies, which is utilized in myriad devices, such as a personal mobile phone, satellite communication, military radar, broadcasting communication, a relay for communication, and the like, have been gradually expanded. Similarly, the demand for a high-speed, high-power electronic device required for a super-high speed information and communication system of a microwave band and a millimeter wave band has increased.
Further, research has been conducted to reduce an energetic loss when the semiconductor light-emitting device is implemented in a high-power device. Except for silicon (Si)-based power devices, which is a common type of power device, silicon carbide (SiC) devices having a large band gap have also been widely produced as a Schottky barrier diode (SBD) structure.
The Schottky barrier diode uses a Schottky junction in which a metal and a semiconductor make a junction with each other without using the PN junction, unlike a general PN diode, and has fast switching characteristics and turn-on voltage characteristics lower than the PN diode. The general Schottky barrier diode may cut off a leak current due to the overlapping of PN diode depletion layers diffused at the time of application of a reverse voltage and improve a breakdown voltage, by applying a structure of a junction barrier Schottky (JBS), in which a P+ region is formed, to a lower portion of a Schottky junction part to improve the reduction characteristics in the leak current.
However, the conventional Schottky barrier diode suffers from a problem in that a contact area of a Schottky electrode with an n-epitaxial layer or an n-drift layer, which is a forward current path, is narrow due to a presence of the P+ region in the Schottky junction part to increase a resistance value and increase on-resistance of the Schottky barrier diode.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the related art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.